wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXI
Pan starosta kałuski niezupełnie kłamał przed siostrą, mówiąc o afektach Michałowych dla Anusi, gdyż młode książątko kochało się w niej tak jak i wszyscy, nie wyłączając paziów dworskich. Ale była to miłość niezbyt gwałtowna i zgoła nieprzedsiębiorcza; raczej słodkie rozdurzenie głowy i zmysłów, nie poryw serca, które miłując, do wiecznego posiadania umiłowanego przedmiotu dąży. Do takiego dążenia nie miał Michał dość energii. Niemniej księżna Gryzelda, marząc o świetnej przyszłości dla syna, przeraziła się mocno tym uczuciem. W pierwszej chwili zdumiała ją nagła zgoda pana starosty na wyjazd Anusi; obecnie przestała o tym myśleć, tak dalece całą jej duszę zajęło grożące niebezpieczeństwo. Rozmowa z synem, który bladł i drżał przed nią, a wprzód, nim się do czego przyznał, już począł łzy wylewać, utwierdziła ją w mniemaniu, że bezpieczeństwo jest groźne. Jednakże nie od razu przezwyciężyła skrupuły sumienia i dopiero gdy Anusia, której chciało się nowy świat i nowych ludzi zobaczyć, a może i pobałamucić pięknego kawalera, przypadła jej do nóg z prośbą o pozwolenie, księżna nie znalazła dość siły, by go jej odmówić. Anusia zalewała się wprawdzie łzami na myśl rozłąki ze swą panią i matką, ale dla sprytnej dziewczyny było zupełnie jasne, że prosząco rozłąkę oddala tym samym od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia, jakoby w jakichś z góry powziętych celach bałamuciła młode książątko lub też samego pana starostę. Księżna Gryzelda chcąc się przekonać, czy nie ma jakiej zmowy między bratem starostą a Kmicicem, kazała temu ostatniemu stawić się przed sobą. Przyrzeczenie pana starosty, że nie ruszy się z Zamościa, uspokoiło ją wprawdzie znacznie, chciała jednak poznać bliżej człowieka, który miał dziewczynę przeprowadzać. Rozmowa z Kmicicem uspokoiła ją zupełnie. Młodemu szlachcicowi patrzyła z siwych oczu taka szczerość i prawda, że niepodobna było o niej wątpić. Przyznał się od razu, że w innej zakochany i przeto do bałamuctwa nie ma ni chęci, ni głowy. Wreszcie dał parol kawalerski, iż dziewczynę obroni przed wszelką przygodą, chybaby sam pierwej głową nałożył. — Do pana Sapiehy ją odwiozę bezpiecznie, gdyż starosta powiadał, że nieprzyjaciel z Lublina ustąpił... Ale potem nie chcę nic o niej wiedzieć... I nie dlatego, abym powolnych służb dla waszej książęcej mości miał się wzdragać, bo dla wdowy po największym wojowniku i chwale całego narodu gotowem zawsze krew przelać... Ale że mam tam swoje ciężkie sprawy, z których nie wiem, czyli skórę całą wyniosę. — Nie chodzi też o nic więcej — odrzekła księżna — jeno byś ją do pana Sapieżyńskich rąk oddał, a pan wojewoda uczyni to dla mnie, iż dalszej nad nią opieki nie odmówi. Tu wyciągnęła mu rękę, którą on ze czcią największą ucałował; ona zaś rzekła jemu na pożegnanie: — Czuwaj, panie kawalerze, czuwaj! I tym się nie ubezpieczaj, że kraj od nieprzyjaciela wolny. Ostatnie słowa zastanowiły Kmicica, lecz nie miał czasu nad nimi rozmyślać, bo wkrótce ułapił go pan starosta. — Cóż, mości rycerzu — rzekł wesoło — największą ozdobę z Zamościa mi wywozisz? — Ale z wolą pańską — odpowiedział Kmicic. — Pilnujże jej dobrze. Łakomy to specjał! Gotów ci ją kto odbić! — A niech jeno popróbuje! O wa! Dałem parol kawalerski księżnej pani, a u mnie parol święta rzecz! — No! na śmiech jeno mówię... Nie potrzebujesz się bać ani ostrożności nadzwyczajnych przedsiębrać. — A taki poproszę jaśnie wielmożnego pana o jakowąś kolaskę zamykaną i blachami opatrzoną. — Dam ci i dwie... Ale przecież zaraz nie jedziesz? — Bogać! Pilno mi! I tak tu za długo siedzę. — To wypraw swoich Tatarów naprzód do Krasnegostawu. Ja ze swej strony pchnę gońca, aby tam obroki były dla nich gotowe, a tobie eskortę własną aż do Krasnegostawu dam. Nic cię tu spotkać złego nie może, bo to kraj mój... Dam ci dobrych pachołków z niemieckiej dragonii, ludzi śmiałych i dróg świadomych... Zresztą, do Krasnegostawu trakt jak sierpem rzucił. — A czemu to mam się sam ostawać? — Abyś się z nami dłużej zabawił, miłym mi jesteś gościem i rad bym waćpana choćby cały rok zatrzymać. A przy tym posłałem po stada do Perespy, może się jakowyś bachmacik dla waćpana wybierze, który cię w potrzebie nie zawiedzie, wierzaj!... Kmicic spojrzał bystro w oczy staroście, potem, jakby powziąwszy nagłe postanowienie, rzekł: — Dziękuję i ostaję, a Tatarów naprzód wyprawię. I poszedł zaraz wydać im rozkazy, a wziąwszy na stronę Akbaha-Ułana, tak mówił: — Akbahu-Ułanie. Macie iść naprzód do Krasnegostawu, prostym traktem, jakoby kto sierpem rzucił. Ja tu ostaję i w dzień po was ruszę mając starościńską eskortę. Słuchajże teraz, co ci powiem: oto mi do Krasnegostawu nie pójdziecie, jeno mi w pierwszych lasach niedaleko za Zamościem przypadnij tak, aby żywa dusza o was nie wiedziała; a gdy wystrzał na gościńcu usłyszycie, to do mnie, bo mi tu chcą jakowąś nieszczerość wyrządzić. — Twoja wola! — odrzekł Akbah-Ułan przykładając dłoń do czoła, ust i piersi. "Przejrzałem cię, panie starosto! — rzekł do siebie Kmicic. — W Zamościu siostry się boisz, więc chcesz dziewczynę porwać i gdzieś w pobliżu osadzić, a ze mnie instrumentum swych żądz uczynić, a kto wie, czy i gardła nie wziąść. Czekajże! Trafiłeś na lepszego od się... I sam się we własny potrzask uchwycisz." Wieczorem porucznik Szurski zastukał do drzwi Kmicica. Oficer także coś wiedział, czegoś się domyślał, a że Anusię miłował, wolał więc, by odjechała, niż żeby w moc pana starosty wpadła. Jednakże mówić otwarcie nie śmiał, a może także nie miał pewności; dziwił się więc tylko, iż Kmicic zgodził się na wysłanie przodem Tatarów; zaręczał, że drogi nie są tak bezpieczne, jako mówią, że wszędy włóczą się kupy zbrojne i do gwałtownych uczynków skore. Lecz pan Andrzej postanowił udawać, że niczego się nie domyśla. — Co mnie może spotkać? — mówił — przecie pan starosta kałuski daje mi własną eskortę! — Ba! Niemców! — Zali to niepewni ludzie? — Tym psubratom nigdy ufać nie można. Bywało, że zmówiwszy się w drodze, do nieprzyjaciół zbiegali... — Szwedów przecie nie ma z tej strony Wisły. — Są, psiajuchy, w Lublinie! Nieprawda, że wyszli. Szczerze waszmości radzę, nie wyprawiaj naprzód Tatarów, bo w większej kupie zawsze bezpieczniej. — Szkoda, żeś mi waćpan wprzód tego nie mówił. Jeden mam język w gębie i raz danego rozkazu nie cofam. Jakoż nazajutrz Tatarzy ruszyli naprzód. Kmicic miał zaś jechać pod wieczór, tak aby na pierwszy nocleg stanąć w Krasnymstawie. Tymczasem wręczono mu dwa listy do pana Sapiehy: jeden od księżnej, drugi od pana starosty. Kmicic miał wielką ochotę otworzyć ten ostatni, jednak nie śmiał, natomiast przejrzawszy go pod światło, przekonał się, że w środku jest czysty papier. Odkrycie to upewniło go ostatecznie, że i dziewczyna, i listy mają mu być w drodze odebrane. Tymczasem przyszło stado z Perespy i pan starosta obdarzył młodego rycerza nad podziw pięknym bachmacikiem, którego on z wdzięcznością przyjął myśląc sobie w duszy, że dalej na nim zajedzie, niż się pan starosta spodziewa. Myślał także o swoich Tatarach, którzy już musieli w lasach zapaść, i śmiech pusty go brał. Chwilami znów burzył się w duszy i obiecywał sobie dać panu staroście dobrą naukę. Nadszedł wreszcie czas obiadu, który upłynął bardzo posępnie. Anusia miała czerwone oczy; oficerowie milczeli głucho, jeden pan starosta był wesół i kazał dolewać w kielichy, które Kmicic spełniał jeden za drugim. Lecz gdy nadeszła pora odjazdu, niewiele osób żegnało odjeżdżających, gdyż pan starosta powyprawiał oficerów po służbie. Anusia padła do nóg księżnie i długo nie można jej było oderwać, sama zaś księżna miała w twarzy niepokój widoczny. Może i wyrzucała sobie po cichu, iż pozwoliła na odjazd wiernej służki, wśród takich czasów, w których nietrudno było o przygodę. Lecz głośny płacz Michała, który, trzymając pięści przy oczach, buczał jak żak szkolny, utwierdził dumną panią w przekonaniu, iż trzeba dalszym skutkom młodocianego afektu zapobiec. Wreszcie uspokajała się i tą nadzieją, że w rodzinie sapieżyńskiej znajdzie dziewczyna opiekę, bezpieczeństwo i wreszcie ową wielką fortunę mającą jej los na resztę życia zabezpieczyć. — Waścinej cnocie, męstwu i honorowi ją powierzam — rzekła raz jeszcze księżna do Kmicica — a waćpan pamiętaj, iżeś mi zaprzysiągł, jako ją bez szwanku do pana Sapiehy odprowadzisz. — Jako szkło będę wiózł, a w potrzebie pakułami obwinę, żem zaś parol dał, to chyba śmierć mi go dochować przeszkodzi — odrzekł rycerz. I podał ramię Anusi, ona zaś zła była na niego, bo wcale na nią nie patrzył i dość lekko traktował, więc podała mu rękę bardzo dumnie, odwracając wzrok i głowę w inną stronę. Żal jej było odjeżdżać i strach ją teraz brał, ale cofać się było już za późno. Nadeszła chwila, siedli więc, ona do karetki ze starą sługą, panną Suwalską, on na koń i ruszyli. Dwunastu rajtarów niemieckich otaczało kolaskę i wóz z Anusinymi łubami. Gdy wreszcie skrzypnęły brony w Warszawskiej bramie i rozległ się turkot kół po zwodzonym moście, Anusia uderzyła w płacz głośny. Kmicic pochylił się do kolaski. — Nie bój się waćpanna, nie zjem cię! "Grubian!" — pomyślała Anusia. Jechali czas jakiś wedle domów leżących za murami wprost ku Staremu Zamościu, po czym wyjechali na pola i wjechali w bór, który w owych czasach ciągnął się pagórzystym krajem aż hen, do Bugu i za Bug z jednej strony, z drugiej szedł, przerywany wsiami, aż do Zawichosta. Noc już zapadła, ale bardzo pogodna i widna, trakt znaczył się srebrnym szlakiem; ciszę przerywał tylko hurkot karetki i tętent koni rajtarskich. "Tu już moi Tatarowie muszą tkwić w gąszczach jako wilcy" — pomyślał Kmicic. Wtem nadstawił ucha. — Co to? — zapytał oficera dowodzącego rajtarami. — Słychać tętent!... Jakiś jeździec pędzi w skok za nami! — odrzekł oficer. Zaledwie skończył, dopadł na spienionym koniu Kozak wołając: — Pan Babinicz! pan Babinicz! Pyśmo od pana starosty! Orszak wstrzymał się. Kozak podał list panu Kmicicowi. Kmicic rozłamał pieczęć i przy świetle latarni, umieszczonej przy koźle kolaski, czytał, co następuje: "Mości, a mnie wielce miły, panie Babinicz! Wprędce po odjeździe panny Borzobohatej-Krasieńskiej doszła mnie wieść, iż Szwedzi nie tylko nie ustąpili z Lublina, ale na mój Zamość uderzyć zamierzają. Wobec tego dalsza droga i peregrynacja stają się niepodobne. Zważywszy więc owe pericula, na jakie białogłowa narażona by być mogła, chcemy pannę Borzobohatą mieć z powrotem w Zamościu. Ciż sami rajtarowie ją odwiozą, waćpana zaś, któremu w dalszą drogę musi być pilno, na próżno fatigare nie chcemy. Którą wolę naszą oznajmując waszej mości, prosimy, abyś rajtarom wedle naszych chęci rozkazy wydać zechciał." "Przecie jest w nim tyle uczciwości, że na głowę moją nie nastaje, jeno mnie na dudka chce wystrychnąć — pomyślał Kmicic. — Wraz się też okaże jawnie, czy jest w tym zasadzka, czyli jej nie ma." Tymczasem Anusia wysadziła głowę przez okno. — A co tam? — spytała. — Nic! pan starosta kałuski jeszcze raz waćpannę mojemu męstwu poleca. Nic więcej. Tu zwrócił się do woźnicy i rajtarów: — Jazda! Lecz oficer dowodzący rajtarami osadził konia. — Stój! — krzyknął na woźnicę. Po czym do Kmicica: — Jak to "jazda"? — A po co dłużej w lesie stać? — spytał z głupia frant Kmicic. — Bo wasza mość odebrałeś jakowyś rozkaz. — A waści co do tego! Odebrałem i właśnie dlatego rozkazuję: jazda! — Stój! — zawołał oficer. — Jazda! — powtórzył Kmicic. — Co tam? — spytała znów Anusia. — Nie pojedziem ni kroku dalej, nim rozkazu nie obaczę! — rzekł stanowczo oficer. — Rozkazu nie obaczysz, bo nie tobie go przysłano! — Skoro waszmość słuchać go nie chcesz, to ja go wykonam... Ruszajże sobie tedy waszmość z Bogiem do Krasnegostawu i bacz, ażebyśmy czego nie przyłożyli na drogę, a my z panną wracamy. Pan Kmicic tego tylko chciał, aby oficer wyznał, iż wie, co jest w rozkazie; okazało się bowiem z tego z zupełną pewnością, że cała sprawa jest z góry ułożonym podstępem. — Ruszaj z Bogiem! — powtórzył groźnie już oficer. I w tej chwili rajtarzy powydobywali bez komendy szable z pochew. — O takie syny! nie do Zamościa chcielibyście dziewkę wieźć, jeno gdzieś na uboczu osadzić, aby starosta swobodnie żądzom swym cugle mógł popuszczać. Aleście na mądrzejszego trafili! To rzekłszy wypalił w górę z pistoletu. Na ów odgłos w głębiach lasu rozległ się wrzask straszliwy, jak gdyby wystrzał zbudził całe stada wilków śpiące w pobliżu. Wycie ozwało się z przodu, z tyłu, z boków, jednocześnie rozległ się tętent koni, chrupot gałęzi łamanych pod kopytami i na trakcie zaczerniały kupy jeźdźców, które się zbliżały z nieludzkim wyciem i piskiem. — Jezus! Maria! Józef! — wołały przerażone niewiasty w kolasce. Tymczasem Tatarzy dopadli chmurą, lecz Kmicic wstrzymał ich trzykrotnym okrzykiem, sam zaś zwrócił się do przerażonego oficera i chełpić się począł: — Poznaj, na kogoś trafił... Pan starosta na dudka chciał mnie wystrychnąć, ślepe instrumentum ze mnie uczynić... A tobie rajfurską funkcję powierzył, której się dla łaski pańskiej podjąłeś, panie oficyjerze. Kłaniajże się od Babinicza panu staroście i powiedz mu, że dziewka dojedzie bezpiecznie do pana Sapiehy! Oficer potoczył naokoło przelękłym wzrokiem i ujrzał dzikie twarze patrzące ze straszliwym łakomstwem na niego i na rajtarów. Znać było, że czekają tylko jednego wyrazu, ażeby rzucić się na nich i porozrywać w sztuki. — Wasza miłość uczyni, co zechce, bo z przemocą nie wskóramy — odrzekł drżącym głosem — ale pan starosta potrafi się pomścić. Kmicic rozśmiał się. — Niechże na tobie się mści, bo gdyby nie to, żeś się zdradził, gdybyś nie okazał, że wiesz z góry, co jest w rozkazie, i nie przeciwił się dalszej jeździe, to byś mnie nie przekonał o zasadzce i dziewkę zaraz bym w Krasnostawie oddał. Powiedzże i to panu staroście, by mądrzejszych od cię rajfurami swymi kreował. Spokojny ton, z jakim pan Kmicic to mówił, upewnił nieco oficera, przynajmniej pod tym względem, iż ani jemu, ani rajtarom śmierć nie grozi, więc odetchnął lżej i rzekł: — Mamyż z niczym wracać do Zamościa? A Kmicic: — Z niczym nie wrócicie, bo wrócicie z pismem moim, które każdemu z was na skórze każę wypisać. — Wasza miłość... — Bierz ich! — krzyknął Kmicic. I sam zaraz ucapił za kark oficera. Rozpoczęła się zawierucha i kotłowanina naokół kolaski. Wrzask Tatarów stłumił wołanie o pomoc i krzyki przerażenia wydobywające się z piersi niewiast. Lecz szamotanie niedługo trwało, gdyż w dwa pacierze później rajtarowie leżeli już na trakcie powiązani jeden obok drugiego. Teraz Kmicic rozkazał siec ich batożkami z byczego surowca, lecz nie nad miarę, ażeby wrócić mogli piechotą do Zamościa. Otrzymali więc prości żołnierze po sto, a oficer sto pięćdziesiąt plag, pomimo próśb i zaklęć Anusi, która nie rozumiejąc, co się wokoło niej dzieje, sądziła, że w straszliwe jakieś ręce wpadła, i składając dłonie, błagała ze łzami w oczach o życie. — Daruj, rycerzu!... Com ja ci winna?... Daruj! Oszczędź!... — Cicho panna bądź! — huknął Kmicic. — Com ci zawiniła? — Możeś i sama w zmowie!... — W jakiej zmowie? Boże, bądź miłościw mnie grzesznej!... — To waćpanna nie wiesz, że pan starosta pozornie jeno na wyjazd waćpanny dozwolił, aby cię od księżnej odłączyć, a w drodze porwać, i aby w jakimś pustym zameczku na cnotę twoją nastawać! — Jezusie Nazareński! — krzyknęła Anusia. I tyle było w tym okrzyku prawdy i szczerości, iż Kmicic rzekł łagodniej: — Jakże? Toś waćpanna nie w zmowie?... Może to być! Anusia zakryła twarz rękoma, lecz nie mogła nic mówić, jeno powtarzała raz po razu: — Jezus, Mario! Jezus, Mario! — Uspokój się panna — rzekł jeszcze łagodniej pan Kmicic. — Pojedziesz bezpiecznie do pana Sapiehy, bo tego pan starosta nie wyliczył, z kim ma sprawę... Ot, ci ludzie, których tam sieką, mieli cię porwać... Daruję ich zdrowiem, aby mogli panu staroście opowiedzieć, jako im gładko poszło. — To waćpan mnie od hańby obronił? — Tak jest! chociażem nie wiedział, czy rada będziesz... Anusia, zamiast odpowiadać lub zaprzeczać, chwyciła nagle pana Andrzeja za rękę i przycisnęła ją do swych bledziuchnych ust. A po nim skry przeszły od nóg do głowy. — Daj panna spokój, dla Boga! Co to znowu!.. — krzyknął. — Siadaj panna do kolaski, bo nożyny przemoczysz... A nie bój się!... U matki nie byłoby ci przezpieczniej... — Pojadę teraz z waćpanem choćby na koniec świata! — Waćpanna takich rzeczy nie powiadaj! — Bóg cię nagrodzi, żeś cnoty bronił! — Pierwszy raz mi się sposobność trafiła — odrzekł Kmicic. A ciszej mruknął sam do siebie: — Tylem jej dotąd bronił, ile kot napłakał! Lecz tymczasem ordyńcy przestali batożyć rajtarów, kazał ich więc pan Andrzej pognać nagich i pokrwawionych traktem do Zamościa. Poszli łzy rzewne wylewając. Konie, broń i odzież darował Kmicic swoim Tatarom i ruszyli szybko naprzód, bo niebezpiecznie było zwłóczyć. Przez drogę nie mógł się młody rycerz powstrzymać od chęci zaglądania do kolaski, a raczej od spoglądania w bystre oczka i cudne lica dziewczyny. Pytał też za każdym razem, czy jej czego nie trzeba, czy kolaska wygodna i czy zbyt szybka jazda nie nuży. Ona odpowiadała mu zatem wdzięcznie, że jej tak dobrze, jako nigdy nie bywało. Ochłonęła już ze strachu zupełnie. Serce wezbrało jej ufnością do obrońcy. W duszy zaś myślała: "Nie tak nieużyty ani taki grubian, jakom z początku mniemała!" — Ej, Oleńka, co ja dla ciebie cierpię! — mówił sobie Kmicic — zali mnie niewdzięcznością nakarmisz?... Żeby tak w dawnych czasach... u, ha!... Tu kompanionowie przyszli mu na myśl i różne swawole, których się na spółkę z nimi dopuszczał, więc chcąc odegnać pokusy, począł za ich nieszczęsne dusze odmawiać "Wieczny odpoczynek". Przybywszy do Krasnegostawu, uznał pan Kmicic, że lepiej na wieści z Zamościa nie czekać, i zaraz ruszył w dalszą drogę. Wszelako na odjezdnym napisał i przesłał panu staroście list następujący: "Jaśnie Wielmożny Panie Starosto, a mnie wielce miłościwy Łaskawco i Dobrodzieju! Kogo Bóg wielkim na tym świecie uczynił, temu i dowcipu sporszą miarę namierzył. Poznałem to od razu, iżeś J. W. Pan jeno na próbę chciał mnie wystawić, przesyłając mi rozkaz wydania panny Borzobohatej-Krasieńskiej, a poznałem to tym lepiej, gdy rajtarowie owi zdradzili, iż tenor rozkazu wiedzą, chociażem im listu nie pokazywał i choć J. W. Pan piszesz mi, iż namysł dopiero po naszym wyjeździe przyszedł. Jako więc z jednej strony podziwiam tym bardziej przezorność pańską, tak z drugiej dla zupełnego uspokojenia troskliwego opiekuna, ponownie przyrzekam, iż nic mnie od spełnienia powierzonej mi funkcji odwieść nie zdoła. Ale że żołdakowie owi, źle widocznie intencję pańską rozumiejąc, wielkimi grubianami się okazali, a nawet zdrowiu memu grozili, mniemam przeto, iż utrafiłbym w myśl J. W. Pana, gdybym ich był obwiesić kazał. Czego żem nie uczynił, o przebaczenie J. W. Pana upraszam; wszelako batożkami kazałem ich przystojnie ociąć, którą karę jeśli J. W. Pan za zbyt małą uznasz, wedle swej pańskiej woli multyplikować możesz. Przy czym tusząc, iżem na większą ufność i wdzięczność J. W. Pana zarobił, piszę się wiernym i życzliwym W. Pańskiej mości sługą — Babinicz." Dragoni, dowlókłszy się do Zamościa późną nocą, nie śmieli się na oczy panu staroście kałuskiemu pokazać, dowiedział się więc o całym zajściu dopiero z tego listu, który nazajutrz krasnostawski kozak przywiózł. Przeczytawszy go pan starosta na trzy dni w swojej komnacie się zamknął, nikogo z dworzan, prócz pokojowców, którzy mu jeść nosili, do siebie nie puszczając. Słyszano też, iż klął po francusku, co czynił tylko wówczas, gdy był w najwyższej pasji. Powoli jednak uspokoiła się ta burza. Przez czwarty i piąty dzień bardzo był jeszcze pan starosta milczący; żuł coś w sobie i za wąs szarpał! aż dopiero w tydzień będąc już wcale wesołym i podpiwszy trochę przy stole, począł nagle wąs kręcić, nie szarpać, i ozwał się do księżnej Gryzeldy: — Pani siostro, wiesz, że mi nie brak przezorności... Wystawiłem też umyślnie parę dni temu na próbę owego szlachcica, który Anusię zabrał, i mogę cię upewnić, że ją wiernie do rąk pana Sapieżyńskich dowiezie. I zdaje się, że już w miesiąc później zwrócił pan starosta serce gdzie indziej, a prócz tego był całkiem i sam przekonany, że co się stało, stało się z jego wolą i wiedzą. Kategoria:Potop